


Not as Strange as Other Things

by graceolina37



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, all the other characters are in the background, dont worry they kiss, eleven is a persistent matchmaker, mutual pining I guess, tagging is fun but also a pain in the butt, too many commas but whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceolina37/pseuds/graceolina37
Summary: It's Mike's first visit to the Byers' house after they moved away from Hawkins, and Will knows exactly how its going to go:Mike an El kiss and tell each other how much they missed each other and how much they love each other and its gross. Then Will waits awkwardly for like, twenty minutes, just for the chance to say a quick hello before the pair goes off to El's room to catch up and he’s completely ignored again.But, with a strange turn of events, Will has no idea what he knows anymore. Luckily, Mike's there to help him figure it out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm writing a season four fic.  
*John Mulaney voice* This might as well happen.

When he heard the doorbell ring, Will wanted to be excited. He wanted to run out of his room to the front door and see his best friends smile for the first time in almost five months. Thanksgiving hadn't worked out after all, and Joyce had wanted to spend Christmas in the new house, so it was a cold January day towards the end of winter break that Mike was finally able to come visit. But even though it was Mike's first time visiting since the Byers moved away from Hawkins, and Will wanted to be nothing but ecstatic, he couldn't help but brace himself for disappointment, because Will guessed that he knew exactly what was going to happen as soon as Mike walked through the door: _Mike an El kiss and tell each other how much they missed each other and how much they love each other and its gross. Then Will waits awkwardly for like, twenty minutes, just for the chance to say a quick hello before the pair goes off to El's room to catch up and he’s completely ignored again._

Will had imagined the scenario in his head a thousand times before. He’d had to, so he would be prepared. It's not like he wanted it to go this way, though. The first time he thought about it, the whole thing went much differently: _Mike walks in the door, and his eyes light up when he sees Will. then he runs across the room and wraps Will in a crushing embrace, and it's like they've spent no time apart at all. Mike finally lets go and Will shows him his new room, then they talk for hours, and Joyce lets them eat dinner in his room, because they have so much to catch up on, and it's not a big deal anyway, because Mikes there to see him, and only him._

It seemed stupid, he realized right after he thought it up, because there was no way that El could ever be factored out of the equation. And it's not like he wanted to forget about her. He would never, ever want that, because he loved her. She was one of his only friends here, as the other kids had been just about as welcoming at their new high school as they had been when Will first started at Hawkins Middle. He had met a few nice people in his art class and he ate lunch with them pretty much every day, but they weren't the kind of people he could really talk to. Not about anything serious, at least. And that's how he found Eleven being his one true friend in this new place. His confidant. Because he really felt like he could tell her anything. Well, anything but the fact that he wished Mike paid as much attention to him as he did to her, and that he thinks he might want the same kind of attention as well. That he wanted to hold Mikes hand and go on ice cream dates with him, talk on the phone for hours and finally, _finally,_ know what is lips might feel like pressed against Will’s own. He could never tell her that because Will knew that it wasn't her fault. It would just make her feel bad, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Will loved El as a friend, and now even like a sister. But he couldn't deny the fact, at least to himself, that he absolutely couldn't stand her in the role of “Mike's girlfriend”, mostly because he didn't think he could like anyone who held that position. And it was the fact that Will knew Mike was coming to visit his _girlfriend,_ that made him prepare for the worst case scenario. 

So when the doorbell rang, he forced himself not to be excited. Not to get his hopes up. Because if he did, it would make everything so much worse.

He stood up from the floor where he had been reading a comic, and walked the short distance over to his bedroom door. He turned the knob and stepped into the hallway, turning to head towards the living room. He was calm, he was collected, he was prepared. He was ready to see his friend and not even care that they weren't anything more than that.

But then Will stepped into the living room and Mike looked at him from the door. Like, looked at him, with those brown eyes, and with his famous Mike Wheeler smile, and it was all over for the smaller boy right there.

“Hey,” Mike said to Will as he finished hugging Eleven. He still hung close to the door, as if he was unsure about what he was supposed to do in the new place. But his eyes were locked into Will’s, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

“Hi,” Will said back, unable to stop a huge grin from spreading across his face. _So much for not getting excited,_ he thought.

And then, before Will could process what was happening, his best friend was across the room, enveloping him into a bear hug. The smaller boys heart swelled, because god, had he missed him. Will wrapped his own arms tightly around Mike, taking in everything about him that he hadn't been able to in what seemed like forever. Like the way he smelled exactly like… like _Mike._ The familiarity of him made it feel like he was finally home.

But the hug was over all too soon, as Mike gave him one last squeeze before pulling back, placing his hands on Wills shoulders, looking him up and down, observing everything that had changed in the time that they had been apart.

“You look good, Byers,” he said, still smiling. Now, Will had lost his resolve for staying indifferent as soon as he saw Mike, but this was the moment when he actually died.

Did he seriously just say that? Will knew that he probably didn’t mean in any way that wasn’t purely friendly, but still, he felt his heart stop for a few moments before he could answer.

“Th-Thanks, he managed to croak out, “you too,” he added, because he did, just like always.

“How have you guys been?” Mike asked, putting his arm around Will and walking over to where El stood to fling his other arm around her shoulders, “I mean, I know it’s a stupid question, because obviously you tell me over the phone, and stuff. But now I get to ask you in person! Which is so different.”

At this point, Will was just plain confused. This wasn’t how this was supposed to be going. He didn't want to complain, because of course he was happy with the current situation, it's just that he and Mike didn't really talk very much, and this was a big change from what things were like before the Byers left. So, while El was laughing at Mike rambling, Will was just trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Mike sighed and pulled the two of them closer. In the midst of their little group hug, Will forgot about everything he was worried about. Mike ignoring him for El, or him realizing he didn't even want to try to be friends with Will anymore. Because standing in his new living room, all the furniture still foreign, nothing about the place feeling like his own quite yet, it felt at the same time he was getting something back. His best friend. Or at least the chance for them to be as close as they used to be. So, Will decided that he wouldn't try and have expectations for how the rest of the visit would go, because really, as he had just seen, anything could happen, and he didn't want to ruin the possibilities of being a downer.

“I really missed you guys,” Mike said.

“Missed you too, Mike,” Will said back. _More than anything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this much, so good luck.  
*pretends that the lowercase i's are for aesthetic purposes*

Will, Mike and El had spent the entire afternoon together. The two siblings had shown Mike around the new house, going through every room until they finally ended up on the living room couch, the dark haired boy rambling on about everything that was going on with the party back in Hawkins. For instance, none of them liked their science teacher. He was no were near as cool as Mr. Clark was, and the way he explained everything was so boring, like he hated being there as much as his students did. 

Max and Lucas had broken up. Again. But Mike thought that it might be permanent this time. At least for awhile. They had both agreed that they might want to try dating other people in high school, but they were still close friends, closer than they had ever been, in fact. After everything that had happened, especially with Max losing her brother, no matter how awful he could be sometimes, that's what she really needed, just for Lucas to be her friend, without all the messy relationship stuff getting in the way. 

And then there was Dustin and Suzie. Mike was happy (but still a little bit surprised) to report that, even through all of their ups and downs, the couple was still going strong. 

While they were on the subject of relationships, it seemed that Mike finally remembered his own. But Will had expected this. So when Mike asked if El if the two of them could talk alone, and they went off to her room, Will was hardly phased. But still, his heart broke a little bit. He had almost thought that maybe it would be different this time. But then Mike had asked to be alone, and then the fact that they were together, that they were in love and probably wanted to make out or something hit Will like a train. The impact was anticipated, but it still made his chest ache for what he wanted but could never have.

So, to take his mind off of what was probably going on in the other room, Will retreated to his room and pulled out his sketchbook. It was the only thing he could think of that might actually allow him to focus on something else. 

Despite the fact that he was growing up, and he even was in high school now, Will still had not ceased drawing the fantasy scenes that had characterized his childhood. However, he did like to think that his style has come a long way from when he had first started. He didn't use crayons anymore, mostly just colored graphite and the occasional colored pencil, and everything he drew seemed to look more realistic. He didn't think about the fact that a lot, but he was pretty proud of himself and what he could do.

Before he knew it, he had almost finished the shading on a dragon, and it was finally time for dinner. He had also managed to only think about Mike, specifically his absence, about twenty-six times. Which really was a record for him. 

He got up from his desk, not bothering to put his book away. He was sure he would have plenty of free time to work on it later, seeing as Mike and Eleven would probably be busy with each other for most of his visit. Nonetheless, Will put aside how he was feeling (left out, discarded, and slightly betrayed, just in case there was any confusion) and went into the dining room to have a nice meal with his family and his best friend, who was _here._ And even though the circumstances were not exactly what wanted them to be, that was enough.

As soon as Will sat down Mike was smiling at him. It made his whole body feel warm, and for a second, he forgot about everything. All they had been through with shadow monsters, demogorgons and girlfriends faded away whenever Mike looked at him with a smile like that. And for a few seconds, at least, Will could feel what it would be like if the boy was finally his. To have to to hold forever and ever and ever. 

Will was quickly pulled out of his fantasy by the sound of forks hitting plates, and he saw that Mike was now looking at his spaghetti the was he was looking at him just a moment ago. It was probably good that his thoughts were interrupted. It's not a good idea to start thinking about forever without even the promise of a now.

“So Mike,” Joyce started, bringing Will out of his thoughts once again, “how are things in Hawkins?”

“I guess they're fine. Just boring like always,” Mike said unenthusiastically, “even more, though, without you guys there.”

Joyce sighed at that. Will knew she still felt somewhat guilty about making them move, and he knew she didn't really like to talk about it. It wasn't like there was anything she could say, really. He normally tried to stay away from the subject, and it looked like she was going to do the same

“I hope Karen is well,” Joyce said.

“Yeah, shes good, I guess,” Mike answered, “I don't know, we don't really talk much.” Joyce only nodded in return.

After they got passed they're awkward mom small talk, the three teens launched into conversation about all the new movies they had seen recently. While they were talking, Mike had let it slip that he hadn't seen the second Nightmare on Elm Street movie when it came out.

“Because the sequels are always bad,” he had said as an excuse.

“But you loved the first one!” Will argued back.

“Exactly! I didn't want to ruin it!”

Will signed fondly and shook his head. Mike had always been somewhat of a cynic about stuff like movies. Sometimes he was critical to the point where the smaller boy wondered if he even enjoyed them.

“Lets watch one tonight,” El said suddenly, “a movie.”

“That sounds like a good idea you guys,” Joyce said, “why don't you guys go put one in and I'll cleanup the kitchen?”

The three left the table after quickly thanking thanking Joyce for dinner. Mike settled down on the couch while Will put in the video tape. El disappeared down the hall and returned with an armful of blankets, throwing them on Mike before she sat down next to him. The movie started and Will sat down on the side of his best friend that wasn't already occupied by his sister. He looked over at Mike to make one last remark about how he was going to love it, only to be met with the back of his head. He was looking at Eleven. _His girlfriend,_ Will reminded himself. However, it was a weird kind of look. It wasn't lovey-dovey or anything, it was almost like she was taunting him about something. Then she nudged his shoulder, which probably meant they were in the middle of a playful sort of fake argument. Will remembered how Lucas and Max had done that all the time. Or maybe they were real, he couldn't remember. 

_Relationships are weird,_ he thought. _Or maybe it's just straight people that are weird._ He really had no idea.

Still though, he couldn't help but be a little jealous. Even though relationships were weird, he still wanted one of his own. Specifically with the boy sitting next to him.

Just then, the taller boy leaned away from El and into Will’s side. His heart stopped for a moment, because the taller boy was so close and it felt so good. But soon enough, the arrhythmia had passed and his heartbeat was steady again, because really, it was just Mike. The boy whose arm he had watched countless movies wrapped in. And as he was sitting there, wedged between his best friend and the arm of their too-small couch, everything felt normal. 

For the first time in months, something in Will’s life was just _right._ He should have known it wouldn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow, but there's good stuff to come, so bear with me.
> 
> *Also, this chapter has been edited. Someone very kindly pointed out that there was a few inaccuracies, so I fixed them as best as I could. This is why we proofread, kids!


	3. Chapter 3

When Mike’s mom first told him that he wasn't going to be able to visit the Byers and El until January, he was relieved. He knew that he should have been disappointed--sulking around, upset that he wasn't going to be able to see his girlfriend for two months longer than he thought, but there was no denying that it took a huge weight off his chest to know that he would have two months longer than he thought to figure out how he was going to break up with her.

He didn't want to. God, he didn't want to at all. It would be so much easier to just have a steady relationship for all of high school, put in his effort with the long-distance thing, and not have to think about too much. But when El moved away with the Byers, everything about their relationship shifted. Before it had been so easy for Mike to be a boyfriend. Al he had to do was show up, kiss her, hold her hand, and there was nothing more to it. But as soon as their affection turned into nothing more than phone conversations, it was hard to see how their relationship was anything more than a friendship. Because whenever they talked, Mike didn't feel like he thought he should. There was no spark. Nothing. And that's when he started to realize that even though he loved El, he wasn't in love with her. And he didn't think he ever would be.

Mike had fully considered not breaking up with her at all. He liked talking to her, and since that's all they did anymore it would be fine to keep it up. There would be no confrontation required. However, he quickly realized that there were a couple of major problems with his master plan. 

The first was that it wouldn't be fair to El. Mike knew that she had so much of the world to experience, and he didn't want to take any of that away from her. He couldn't be selfish, not with this. 

The second issue arose when he initiated the routine of talking to Will on the phone every Thursday night. It started in September, on one of the rare occasions that Will had asked for the phone before El hung up on Mike. Mike wasn't sure way Will had chosen to talk to him then, but it had been nice and he had suggested they do it more often. And hence, the tradition of their post-dinner Thursday night phone calls was born. 

And it wasn't the frequent conversations that were the problem; Mike loved talking to Will. it was the highlight of his week--between the boring mechanics of school and family dinners, getting to catch up with his best friend was something he always looked forward to. But the more he looked forward to it, and they more they talked, the problem arose in the form of Mike's sudden and completely unavoidable romantic feelings for his best friend.

He wasn't even exactly sure when it started, but a part of him figured that it had always been there--through every dungeons and dragons campaign, every arcade night and bike ride, and through all the shit they had been through the past few years. He loved his best friend. The way he should love his girlfriend. That was an issue all around for so many different reasons Mike didn't have the emotional capacity to count them all.

And it was because of his respect for El and his feelings for Will, and ultimately his love for both of them, that he found himself face to face with a confused Eleven as he followed through with his plan to end their relationship.

“Break up…” El considered, like she was testing out the words to see how they felt coming out of her mouth.

“Yeah,” Mike said in a tone he tried to make as reassuring as possible, “but it's not like how a lot of couples break up. You see, because we can still be friends, but we just won't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.”

“Why?” El asked.

“Huh?”

“Why can't we be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore?” She tried once again to get an explanation out of Mike.

Mike explained to her in the most organized rumble he could how he thought they were better as friends, going into how most things between them wouldn't change; they could still talk and everything, but there just wouldn't be anymore kissing while they actually were with each other.

“So you don't love me anymore?” El asked, sounding sad, and Mike was quick to reassure her otherwise.

“What?” he asked, “No, El. No, no, no. I still love you. I'll always love you. But I just don't love you in a… romantic way. I love you in a friend way.”

El seemed to consider this for a moment before finally speaking.

“That makes sense,” she said, nodding.

“I'm sorry,” Mike said, because he didn't feel like there was much else he could say.

“Don't be,” El said, reaching over to pat Mike's hand “I understand.”

And man did that come as a relief to Mike. she understood, and he wasn't going to lose her as a friend like he almost did in the whole “I dump your ass” situation. This breakup went as well as he ever could have hoped it would.

They sat in silence for a moment before El spoke up again. Whatever hurt she might have felt was replaced by a small smile, and there was almost something mischievous behind it.

“So you romantic-love someone else then?” she asked.

“Um, well,” Mike started, not sure how he should answer, “Its, um. It's complicated.”

He didn't want El to think that he had broken up with her just to be with someone else. And sure, part of the reason he had ended it was because of Will, but he wasn't really planning on acting on those any time soon.

“Its okay Mike,” she said, trying to reassure him, “I wouldn't mind if there was.”

Telling her was a bad idea. He knew it was. Because there was a very good chance she wouldn't react well, and he had a feeling that if she was upset the whole friends thing was going to be a bust. But on the other hand, it would be nice to finally get this whole crush thing off of his chest. He had been sitting on it for months with no one to talk to, and the opportunity to spill his guts was tempting. And deep down, Mike knew that El was too kind-hearted to ever be angry with him--not about this anyway. 

“Well, the thing is…” Mike tried to get the words out. It was proving harder to talk about it than he thought it would be.

“You know how Steve told us about how Robin didn't want to go out with him last summer because she likes girls?” he started, “_romantically_,” he added for clarification. El nodded her head but didn't seem to understand where he was going.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Well, I think I might be the same way,” Mike finally let it out.

“But I know you like girls,” El said, “I'm a girl.”

“Well, that's not really what I meant,” Mike gently tried to correct her, “I'm not doing a very good job explaining this.”

Mike took a deep breath and continued to talk.

“What I mean is that...just like how Robin is a girl and she likes girls, I'm the same way,” somehow, Mike found the courage to spit out what he was going to say next, “because I'm a boy, and I like boys.”

“Oh,” was all El said at first, but she looked like she understood.

“So you’re gay,” she stated simply, like it was a fact and not something Mike had cryptically danced around for five minutes.

Mike choked and started coughing when El made her assumption. He hadn't even thought about that much just. What liking Will made him. The idea of being different scared him, mostly because of how he had seen how other people in his situation had been treated. Maybe he still likes girls too--he wasn't sure, since El was the only girl he had ever been with--but he didn't have time to really consider it since his mind was so constantly preoccupied with thoughts of his best friend.

“No, I- I don't really know,” Mike tried to explain how he felt, “maybe, I'm not really sure yet.”

El just nodded and thankfully didn't press any further on the matter. But after a moment, she spoke up again about a different part of the topic.

“So who is it that you like?” she asked, “_romantically_.”__

_ __ _

_ __ _

Mike decided that we should just tell her. There was no way she was going to stop asking until he gave her an answer, as determined as she always was. And he figured it would be better just to be straight with her instead of going around in circles. He didn't want any more misunderstandings.

“Its Will,” he said, not meeting her eyes just in case there was a chance she was hurt by his confession.

“Hm,” she said, considering it.

“Yeah,” Mike added in hopes to make the silence less awkward. However, after a moment El finally spoke up.

“I think you should kiss him,” she said plainly.

Mike was shocked once again by her blatant statement. He wasn't even sure what to say; if he shut her down and deny wanting to kiss him or not.

“I’m not sure if he’d want me to do that,” Mike finally decided to say.

“What makes you say that?” El asked.

“Well, the whole boys liking boys thing isn't so popular,” Mike had no idea how to explain this, but he really was doing his best, “and some people think its wrong.”

“I don't think its wrong,” she said, not letting up in trying to convince him that the kissing was a good idea for some reason.

“I know,” Mike said, “but that's because you're a good person. There's a lot of not good people out there.”

“Will is good,” she said, and there was finally something he couldn't argue with, “He wouldn't think it was wrong either.”

“But that still doesn't mean he wants to kiss me,” Mike offered.

“Hm.”

“Yeah.”

“I still think you should kiss him,” she said with a smirk, and her charming relentlessness made Mike smile.

“I don't know,” Mike said, but after something that could be considered a glare he changed what he said to a tentative “We’ll see,” which seemed to please El enough to get her to move on. She suggested they go back out into the living room, and Mike agreed.

“Are we okay?” Mike asked, and El looked somewhat confused by the question.

“Like, you're not mad at me, are you? Because I would totally get it if you were, but I was really hoping we could get this whole friendship thing off to a good start.”

“No,” El said, “I'm not mad,” and Mike was relieved at that.

“We are okay,” she finished and gave him a smile.

After that, they left El's room and went to go see what Will was up to. It was El's idea to go talk to him right away after _that_ conversation, and Mike panicked a little as he wondered if she was going to drop a hint or say something obvious about his crush. However, Joyce informed them that he was in his room, but it was time for dinner anyway. El never mentioned anything about it the whole meal, but did shoot him a few knowing glances as he joked with Will at the table. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

All in all, the night was pretty uneventful. That was, until, he found himself on the couch next to Will during their movie. He knew El had done it on purpose, sat on the far side so they would have to sit next to each other. Mike wanted to sit next to Will--he always wanted to sit next to the shorter boy, and he always had in the past--but something about the scheme of all of it made his heart rate picked up, especially after he started thinking about Els suggestion that he just up and kiss his best friend.

Mike didn't know what was going to become that suggestion. He wanted it. He wanted more than anything to kiss Will like he was never meant to do anything else. But it wasn't as simple as El made it out to be--at least not in Mike's head. But he had told her, “we’ll see”, and even though he didn't really mean it in that moment, it gave him a sort of hopeful confidence.

But he wasn't going to worry about the kissing until later. How much later wasn't yet clear, but at least until they were done watching A New Hope. No matter how many times he had already seen the movie, he would always want to see it again.

So for now, he moved closer to Will on the couch and leaned into his side in the comfortable way he had done since they were kids, all the while trying to ignore El’s smirk. He focused on the movie, but his mind was filled with thoughts of the boy sitting next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i took a four month (five month?) break from this fic. whoops. but heres an update at last! huzzah! there isnt a lot of byeler in this, but i was really having a lot of fun wrting this scene so oh well. i have one or two more chapters planned for this that will have more byeler and provide a resolution to all this madess (hopefully). thanks for reading and i hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Mike had been staring up at the ceiling for at least ten awkward minutes before he finally worked up the courage.

“So,” he started, because at least it was a word, which was something he had yet to tell Will since they had both laid down to go to sleep.

After the first movie had ended, El had decided to go to bed, and after they had said goodnight and she retired to her room the two boys that remained had decided to watch another movie--because they were finally together again and because they could. There had been friendly banter throughout the film with both of them laughing at jokes and commenting (criticizing) what they didn't like. The chatter continued as the movie ended and they decided to go to sleep, as Will retrieve a sleeping bag from the closet down the hall and as Mike rolled it out on the floor of his unfamiliar bedroom.

All of it felt so good. Mike was happier than he had been in months; to finally be able to talk to the boy he thought about constantly in person and not over the phone, but more importantly to spend time with his oldest and closest friend. Falling back into their old habits felt like coming home. It was so right that Mike almost didn't know what to do with himself. 

But still, there was something that was unfamiliar. An energy buzzing under the surface of their long-practiced comradery. It was nervous in a way that Mike didn't fully understand; there had never really been anything unspoken between him and Will before, not until the discovery of the feelings for the boy that went very obviously beyond friendship, and so maybe that was why things felt different when they were finally alone. 

And maybe that's why he sat there so long, waiting for Will to say something first. Because there was clearly something turning his head as well, contributing to the deafening silence that filled the room. Mike had no idea what it was, but he knew that he wanted Will to go first, as not to risk bringing up his feelings and have it completely blow up in his face. He had already went through all the worst-case scenarios. Multiple times. And he was going to do everything in his power to not let any of them come true.

However, he hadn't really thought of what to do if Will wouldn't start a conversation at all. He had always thought Will was the brave one out of the two of them, but maybe the fact that they had been apart for so long had changed their dynamic a bit.

And that was how he found himself going against his better judgment and uttering the first word. He hoped that after he started Will would just fill the rest in and they would be able to really talk. Finally. But when the shorter boy in the bed above him stayed silent, Mike started to think that this might be harder than he thought. 

Mike sat up in his sleeping bag to look over at his friend, mostly to check and see if Will might just be asleep and confirm that he had been reading the entire situation wrong per usual. But as he turned his head he was met with the gaze of familiar brown eyes. They looked sad, more melancholy if he were to really think about it, and it made his heart sink in his chest.

Now that they were looking at each other, eyes locked into a look neither of them could really explain, Mike had no idea what to say. He tried to think of something; it should have been easy to just start talking like they had never stopped. Like there hadn't been any supernatural interventions or cross-country moves. But it felt like they had already said everything to each other, except for the things that were impossible to think out loud.

But even so, he figured he might just tell Will the truth. As small as it may be, there was something he felt the need to say again, even if it was just for the sake of getting a few more words out even in such and impossible circumstances.

“I really did miss you,” Mike said. And telling him now that they were alone felt so much more significant, “So much” he added at the end to make sure Will knew. He had to know, or else Mike would probably die.

Suddenly, Will was sitting up too. And hell, if he would have known that that would be the thing to get Will to open up, he would have just led with that while they were brushing their teeth.

“Mike…” Will started to say, and the taller boy hoped that the sentence would continue, and he wouldn't be left up to him to do it.

“I-” he started to say.

Mike looked down at where his hands were messing with the zipper on his sleeping bag, hoping that if they were not making eye contact it would be easier for Will to talk. Unfortunately, though, that didn't happen. There was only silence and the words Mike wished he was hearing. 

When Mike finally looked back up at his best friend his focus went to the tears he could see slowly rolling down his cheeks. The wetness around Will’s eyes was prominent, even as he faced toward the wall in front of him instead of meeting the other boy's eyes.

Before Mike could even acknowledge what he was doing, he was up on the bed and placing a tentative hand on his friends back. Will flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. He didn't look at Mike either though, just stayed staring at the Jaws poster that was tacked up onto his wall.

“Will?” Mike asked considered, “Will, hey. It’s okay,” he tried to reassure him, “It’s okay. Look at me.”

Will didn't look at him. And even though Mike didn't want to see his eyes so sad, he wanted to try and ground the other boy in any way possible. So even though he was not at all confident that Will was going to allow him to touch him in this state, he reached his hand over to his friends face and gently touched his chin.

Miks was surprised but grateful when he was met with any resistance as he moved Will's face so they were looking at each other. When their eyes met another tear ran down Will's face and Mike moved his hand to wipe it away. 

Will closed his eyes tightly and pressed the heels of his hands over them, and only then did he finally speak.

“It's really not,” Will said, still hiding behind his hands.

“Huh?” Mike asked, confused about what Will was trying to say. The shorter boy removed his hands, and when he did so Mike could see some annoyance behind what he assumed was pain. 

“Okay,” Will said, obviously trying deadpan but failing when his breath hitched in a small sob, “it's really not okay.”

“What's not okay?” Mike asked, trying to tread as lightly as possible as not to upset his friend even more.

“Me!” Will yelled, and at that point, Mike knew he had utterly failed at his attempt not to make the situation worse, “I'm not okay!” he continued, “and you saying it's okay isn't just going to make everything right because it's not right and you know that too. I know you do.”

Well, Mike had gotten his wish of Will bringing up the issue first, but he hadn't thought that they were going to unpack all of that in one sentence. And he certainly has not pictured it with so much yelling.

“Will, what do you mean?” Mike asked.

“Stop asking me questions!” Will yelled again. Clearly, nothing that Mike said could be right.

“Okay,” Mike said, figuring he couldn't possibly be reprimanded for just one word. And it seemed like he had finally managed to say the right thing, as will took a shaky deep breath and continued talking.

“Listen, I didn't want to ever bring this up again,” Will started, “Mostly because I don't want to make you upset.”

“Whatever it is you can tell me. I won't get upset,” Mike said, trying to make sure Will knew that he would always be there and he would always listen. No matter what.

“You say that now, but-”

“I won't, Will,” Mike tried to reassure him again, “I promise.”

Will just looked at him for a moment with an expression he could only discern was surprised. But there was also a fondness that he saw, and it made his chest flutter as Will took a deep breath and continued.

“When I moved away at the beginning of the year we weren't on the best terms. And we hadn't been for a while-”

“What do you mean we weren't on the ‘best terms’?” Mike couldn't help but interrupt, “I thought we were doing okay.”

“See, I told you!” Will said, not quite yelling but a stern upsetness was still detectable in his voice, “I knew you were going to do this and that's why I didn't want to say anything.”

“Interrupting isn't the same as getting upset,” Mike pointed out in an attempt to defend himself, “I was just asking a question.”

Will sighed and the taller boy could tell he was disappointed. Mike didn't know what he had to go and open his big mouth. He guessed it was just because he didn't want to hear the truth, and he wanted to forget about how bad of a friend he had been the previous summer. He realized, though, that if they were going to have this conversation and really talk about what they needed to he was going to have to be mature and own up to his mistakes.

“Are you going to let me talk or should we just go to sleep?” Will asked, still clearly annoyed with his friend's behavior.

“Yeah, sorry. I'll shut up,” Mike said.

“Okay, what I mean is that after we had that fight,” and oh boy, the fight. Mike hadn't forgotten one detail of the fight, even though he tried hard to forget the look in Will’s tear-filled eyes as he destroyed what was essentially his childhood.

“We never really talked about it,” Will continued, “and I get that we were kind of preoccupied and there wasn't really any time, but-”

Will paused for a moment, to collect his thoughts or perhaps in hopes that Mike would interrupt again and he wouldn't have to spill out the truth anymore. But Mike was determined to listen, because that was the only way they were going to get through this.

“I meant what I said,” Will finally said, “and I still feel that way, even though it's selfish.”

“You're not selfish for thinking that way,” Mike added when Will didn't say anything else, “If anything, I’m the selfish one. Because you were right. You were right about everything.”

Neither of them said anything after that, and the silence between them was something along the lines of painful for Mike until Will finally spoke up again.

“I still...it hurts, you know? Knowing that we aren't friends the same way we used to be anymore. And even though we talk every week, I know that we probably still won't ever be like that again.”

“Cmon, Will, don't say that-”

“But it's the truth! You said so yourself that I was right,” Will pointed out, “We both changed and now I'm afraid we’re too different and-”

“I guess I still just need some more time to get over it,” the shorter boy continued, “Because I know that you love El, and that's-”

“We broke up.”

Well, he probably picked the absolute worst time to say it, on account of the fact that he told Will he wouldn't interrupt anymore. But at least it was out in the open now, even though he was sure it was going to completely derail their current conversation and start a completely new one; one that Mike wasn't even sure he was ready to have yet.

“What?” Will asked, whether for actual clarification or just plain disbelief was unclear.

“We, um. We broke up,” Mike said, “Today actually.”

The look that was currently on Will's face told Mike that he had stunned his friend into science. It was clear the other boy had no idea what to say, which was bad for Mike because he had no idea what to say either. Apparently, the only time he's able to actually talk is when the moment is entirely wrong, or his best friend is in the middle of a very important sentence.

“Oh,” was all Will said when he finally spoke, clearly still considering the idea in his head.

“Why?” Will eventually asked, and there it was: the question that Mike fully expected but very much did not want to answer--at all--for fear of losing whatever grasp he still had on his friendship with Will.

“It's complicated,” Mike said, avoiding the truth as if the words he actually wanted to say would burn his throat on their way out.

“But I-- you guys--,” Will attempted to question his friend but was still clearly at a loss for words regarding the situation.

“Don't break your brain, Will the Wise,” Mike said with the beginnings of a fond smile on his lips, “I just didn't want to be with her like that anymore. I mean, I couldn't. Not when-”

Mike couldn't elaborate any further on the subject. He just couldn't. He wanted more than anything for Will to just know how he felt about him, that he thought he loved him the way he was supposed to love Eleven. But Mike just didn't know how to make the words come out.

“Not when what?” Will asked, still trying to draw out answers that Mike didn't want to give.

“Not when there's somebody else,” cursing himself with each syllable, as this response was sure to only produce more follow-up questions from his friend.

“There's someone else?” Will asked, and Mike swore he could hear the hurt in the shorter boy's voice even as his face remained distant.

“Please tell me it's not Max,” Will said, and Mike let out a small laugh at the notion.

“No,” he clarified, “It's not Max.”

“Good,” Will said, “Then who?”

When Mike didn't respond, Will decided to press further.

“You know you can tell me,” he said.

“I know,” Mike said, and he did know. He knew that he theoretically could tell Will, but he still didn't know how.

“You don't have to,” Will said, and even though Mike knew the other boy would be disappointed that he didn't want to tell him at that moment it seemed better than the alternative, so Mike remained gratefully quiet.

“I can't believe after everything-” the shorter boy picked the conversation back up, “I mean, it's just crazy to think you guys are...over. And for real this time.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mike agreed, “But like I said, it was just the right time.”

“I was jealous of her, you know?” Will said, probably just to fill the silence that was slowly becoming awkward, but his word choice caught Mike's attention.

“I know it was completely irrational, but I think that's why I was so angry last summer and why I really said all that stuff,” he continued. 

“You were jealous?” Mike asked, trying to cover up the hope he felt with the tone of a question. It only worked somewhat.

“Yeah, I know its stupid,” Will said, meeting mikes eyes, “but I guess I just couldn't help it.”

_He couldn't help it? What was that supposed to mean?_ Mike dared hope that it meant something good. Something along the lines of possibly having feelings about their friendship that aren't purely friendly. He knew that he had been spending too much time with El that summer, and Will could just be jealous because he wanted to hang out with Mike more or play Dungeons and Dragons as a group, but something about the way Will was looking at him--the sparkle of a thrill in his eyes but at the same time wearing a guilty expression, as if he had just said too much--made him think that he wasn't wrong to hope.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Will?” Mike asked for no reason in particular. Mainly just to make sure he was still there, and this was still real; that what was about to happen was going to be real.

“Yeah?” Will said back. Mike hesitated only a moment after he got the confirmation that his best friend was very much still with him, his shaky breath and nerves surely matching his own, Mike slowly started to lean forward into Will’s space.

There was plenty of time for him to move away, but Will stayed frozen where he was until Mike's lips softly touched his own. It was gentle and warm, but over in only a few seconds. And then Mike was pulling back from the pack, staring into the wide eyes of his friend. In that moment, Mike hoped against all hope that he hadn't read the entire situation wrong, because that's definitely something he would do. He figured that Will letting it happen was a good sign that he felt the same way, but after everything, he had seen he knew that there wasn't any outcome that wasn't possible. For all he knew, the Demogorgon could come through the wall and take the Mic away before Will even had the opportunity to open his mouth.

However, Will didn't say anything, and instead closed the distance between Mike and himself to slot their lips together in a firm closed-mouth kiss. And of all the scenarios Mike thought he figured this was one that was not likely to happen. But stranger things had happened before. And really, nothing about this was as strange as all the other things they had been through. Because this felt _right._ It was scary and somewhat unexpected, but still good. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

When Will pulled away and they were face to face again, it seemed as though the two were still having trouble with words, or at least with finding the right ones.

“Wow,” Will said, looking away with a giddy smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Mike said, a matching smile coming onto his face as Will looked back at him.

“I guess we should get some sleep,” Will offered as he started adjusting his position on the bed.

“Really?” Mike asked, a little confused as to why Will, who had not ten minutes ago been pushing for the two of them to talk out their problems, wanted to just go to bed after _that.___

_ __ _

_ __ _

“Yeah,” Will said as he moved to lay back down, “I mean, I've said all I wanted to. And plus, we have the whole rest of your trip to talk.”

“And do other stuff too,” Will added after a moment, “Y’know, if you want to again.”

“Yeah,” Mike said, “I want to.”

“Cool.” 

“Yeah,” Mike said, since that seemed to be the only thing either of them could think of to say. At least it was better than saying nothing.

Will turned on his side and Mike realized that he was still sitting in his place on Will's bed. He made to move off of it and back into his sleeping bag when Will reached a hand out from under the covers to put a hand on his arm.

“You don't have to sleep down there if you don't want to,” Will told him.

“You really think we’ll fit?” Mike asked with a laugh.

“No,” Will said smiling, “But we can make it work.”

“Whatever you say,” Mike said as Will pulled back the covers. By laying on top of one of his arms and some folding up of his legs, Mike was just barely able to fit his whole body next to Wills on the too-small twin bed. He put an arm over the smaller boy's waist and rested his head close to the other one that was already on the pillow.

Mike sighed as soon as he was settled, content with how the first day of his first visit to the Byers’ new house had gone. It wasn't perfect, and there was too much talking even for Mike, but the outcome had made everything worth it. And even though he knew there was going to have to be a lot more discussion about what was actually going on between the two of them, he was fine with it. He finally felt like he was truly happy, and they would figure out the rest together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg its finally finished! it took me almost seven months to write literally one day, but it's done and that's all that matters. It's a little choppy since it wrote it so spread out, but I'm happy with the ending. I really like where this has gone so I may continue it eventually, but I am completely unreliable so we'll see. Thanks everyone for reading!!!


End file.
